The Mysterious Tree
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Banyaknya kecelakaan yang terjadi katanya faktor jalanan menurun dan menukik tajam, tapi banyak juga yang meyakini kalau itu disebabkan oleh sebuah pohon tua yang masih berdiri kokoh di seberang rumahku. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. Horror!Ficlet


**The Mysterious Tree**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Horror! Ficlet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumahku adalah sebuah toko bunga. Ya, aku sengaja menjadikan lantai satu bangunan tempat tinggalku sebagai tempat usaha. Istriku, Yoongi yang meminta. Dia sebetulnya tak suka bepergian jauh, jadi daripada ku beli atau ku sewa tempat lain untuk membuka toko, lebih baik ku manfaatkan saja lahan yang ada. Kebetulan juga, rumah kami berada tepat di sisian jalan raya.

Tapi, aku tidak akan membahas mengenai toko bunga kami. Kami baik-baik saja selama tinggal di sini. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang mengganggu.

Ini tentang sebuah pohon yang berdiri tegak di seberang jalan, tepat di depan tempat tinggalku. Pohon itu adalah sebuah pohon tua yang tinggal bersisa batang dan dahan yang hampir gundul di setiap musim—bahkan di musim semi sekalipun. Bisa dikatakan pohon itu adalah pohon yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan mati. Sebab tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau daunnya akan melebat lagi.

Meski begitu, aku sering menyeberang jalan hanya untuk memberinya air—menyiram akarnya yang mencuat ke permukaan tanah. Aku bukannya berharap kalau pohon itu subur lagi, tapi, yah, walau tua, pohon itu masih hidup bukan? Dia tak bisa ku abaikan begitu saja.

Yang jadi masalah, dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun (sejak aku pindah ke tempat ini), ada saja kecelakaan yang terjadi di depan rumah kami. Di sekitar pohon tua itu.

Entah itu kecelakaan tunggal atau beruntun. Ada saja. Mungkin satu minggu sekali bisa terjadi kecelakaan. Sampai-sampai aku merasa aneh jika lama tak mendengar decitan mobil dan suara bantingan keras di jalanan.

Setiap kali ada kecelakaan, aku dan istriku selalu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari toko bunga kami. Aku masih ingat betul tentang seorang anak kecil yang terlindas truk hingga tubuhnya hancur di tengah jalan, atau kecelakaan beruntun yang membuat beberapa orang dalam konvoi motor terpental dan tubuhnya tersangkut di pagar kawat rumah tetanggaku. Ah, masih banyak kejadian seperti itu yang ku lihat.

Kata orang, banyaknya kecelakaan yang terjadi akibat jalanan yang menurun dan menukik tajam. Jadilah orang-orang seringkali tak dapat mengendalikan laju kendaraannya yang berkecepatan tinggi. Tapi warga yang tinggal di daerah kami malah meyakini kalau pohon tua itulah penyebabnya. Mereka bilang itu pohon misterius, pohon tua yang terkutuk...

Pernah suatu malam, saat aku hendak membeli minuman bersoda, tiba-tiba ada decitan nyaring dan debam yang memekakkan telinga. Saat aku sadar dan menoleh, ada sebuah mobil ringsek menghantam sebuah bangunan. Asap mengepul dari mesin mobil itu. Aku tak tahu apa pengemudinya masih hidup atau tidak, yang jelas, aku melihat seekor kucing putih diam ketakutan di tengah jalan. Hampir tergilas jika saja mobil itu tidak dibanting stirnya.

Lalu, tahukah kau di mana bangunan yang dihantam mobil itu?

Tepat di samping si pohon tua.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Mysterious Tree_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi itu matahari belum nampak. Langit mendung tertutup awan. Sedikit berkabut dan dingin pula. Tapi aku keluar dari rumahku untuk mengurus tanaman-tanaman yang ada di halaman. Perlu ku siram. Termasuk pohon di seberang rumahku yang tak pernah ku lewatkan.

Sebelum menyiram pohon itu, aku lebih dulu mengecek keadaan tanaman hias dalam pot-pot besar yang seringkali jadi tempat tidur kucing liar. Kadang aku harus rugi karena tanamanku rusak. Tapi mereka tetap saja kembali. Mungkin tidur meringkuk di dalam pot cukup menghangatkan bagi kucing-kucing itu.

Syukurnya, pagi itu aku tak mendapati tanamanku rusak. Semua tetap rapi seperti kemarin. Jadi ku siram tanaman-tanaman itu dengan santai. Setelah dirasa cukup, aku mengisi ember untuk ku bawa ke seberang, untuk menyiram si pohon tua.

Ku jinjing ember itu dengan enteng. Aku sempat melirik kanan-kiri, meski jalanan pagi itu masih sangat lengang dan sepi. Hanya beberapa kendaraan yang melaju dengan kecepatan standar, cenderung pelan.

Lalu saat dirasa waktunya tepat, aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menyeberang.

Namun ku lihat ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang menuruni jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju lurus ke arahku...

Entah apa yang terjadi hingga aku seolah terpaku di tempatku berdiri, aku tak bisa melepaskan mataku dari mobil yang hanya tinggal hitungan detik akan menabrakku. Aku melihatnya, ketika tepi moncong mobil itu nyaris menyambarku—dan dalam sekejap berbelok arah ke kanan.

 _BRAKK!_

Mataku terpatri pada mobil yang menghantam pohon tua di seberang. _Diiinnn!_ Klaksonnya berbunyi nyaring, dari kaca jendelanya yang terbuka, ku lihat pengemudinya terantuk ke stir yang dia pegang.

Kaca depan mobil yang pecah, pengemudi yang berdarah, dan jeritan tetanggaku yang histeris seolah hanya dengingan di telinga.

"Jiminie!"

Yang selanjutnya ku dengar sayup adalah teriakan istriku. Ketika aku menoleh, dia berlari ke arahku sambil menangis.

"Ya Tuhan, Jiminie!"

Dia menghambur, memelukku dengan sangat erat. Saat itulah aku baru merasakan dadaku bergemuruh hebat, dan kepanikan di sekitar kami terdengar jelas di telingaku.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Mysterious Tree_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jimin, makanlah..." istriku tetap membujuk meski aku tak selera. Berkali-kali dia memintaku untuk mengisi perutku yang kosong. Aku hanya minum beberapa gelas air putih seharian ini. "Jimin, tolonglah, aku tidak mau kau sakit..."

Dia mungkin juga lelah membujukku. Ku lihat matanya berkaca. Lantas ku genggam tangannya, ku usap cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya, lalu ku kecup.

"Makan ya? Aku tinggal sebentar."

Dia masih mencoba tersenyum untukku sebagai penghiburan. Lantas dia berlalu, turun ke lantai satu dan kembali ke toko kami.

"Maaf, Yoongi, maaf..."

Sebetulnya, sudah tiga hari aku tak berminat pada makanan. Aku juga tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Selalu saja, setiap aku memejamkan mata, terbayang detik-detik saat mobil itu melewatiku dan membanting stirnya menabrak pohon.

Mungkin nyawaku belum waktunya diambil. Namun tetap saja, aku nyaris mati saat itu. Andai moncong mobil itu mengenaiku, mungkin aku tak akan ada hari ini.

Ku lirik pohon tua itu dari jendela. Setelah kecelakaan beberapa hari lalu, pohon tua itu hendak ditebang. Tapi hanya sedikit kulitnya yang rusak karena gergaji mesin. Aku tahu gergaji yang digunakan para petugas dari Dinas Pertamanan Kota itu pasti bukan gergaji murahan, bukan? Tapi kenapa, pohon itu tak tumbang juga? Kenapa dia masih kokoh berdiri di sana?

Kenapa... pohon itu seolah enggan ditebang? Enggan disingkirkan?

Dan kenapa... pohon itu seolah menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawaku pagi itu?

Memikirkannya membuatku stress bukan main. Kepalaku pening dan berat. Aku beranjak dari kursiku untuk memanggil Yoongi di bawah.

"Yoongi, apa kita masih punya aspirin?" seruku.

.

.

.

 _The Mysterious Tree_

 **END**

 _Based on true story. Lagi-lagi ini kejadian nyata yang terjadi pada saya dan orang-orang di sekitar saya. Yah... dulu saya sempat tinggal di ruko, di pinggir jalan. Di depan rumah saya selalu aja ada kecelakaan. Waktu kecil saya sering liat orang kegiles mobil. Dan.. yah... itu mengganggu._


End file.
